dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
Lee Jun Ho
Perfil *'Nombre Artístico: ' 준호/Junho. thumb|340px|Junho *'Nombre Real: '이준호/Lee Jun Ho. *'Apodo: '' Hwang-jae (emperador). *'''Profesion: Cantante, Bailarín, Productor, Compositor, Modelo. *'Lugar de nacimiento: '''Ilsan, Corea del Sur. *'Fecha de nacimiento:' *'Estatura: 178cm. *'Peso: '''67kg. *'Tipo de sangre: 'A. *'Signo Zodiacal: ' Acuario. *'Religion: ' Cristiano. *'Agencia: JYP Entertainment. Dramas *Style (SBS, 2009) C''ameo.'' Películas *White: The Melody of the Curse (2011), C''ameo.'' *Cold Eyes'' (2013). Temas para dramas *"Give it to me" para Blind (2011). *"Sad Love" para Feast of the Gods, únicamente la melodía (2012). *"Undefeatable" (feat. Vanness Wu) para Ti Amo Chocolate (2012). *"The Way To You" (feat. Taecyeon) para 7th Grade Civil Servant (2012). Programas de TV *Music&Lyrics junto con Kim So Eun (MBC, 2012). *2PM Show (SBS Plus, 2011). *Let's Go Dream Team' (KBS2, 2010). *M! Countdown (Mnet, 2010). *Girl vs Tokio (Mnet, 2009). *Wild Bunny (Mnet, 2009). *Idol Show (MBC, 2008). *﻿Hot Blood (Mnet, 2008). * Making the Artist(GOMTV, 2008). *Superstar Survival (SBS, 2006). Discografía '''Japón Álbum Curiosidades *'Grupo K-pop: '2PM *'Educación: 'HoWon University *Es el ganador de "Superstar Survival" concurso de baile y canto donde superó a 1.000 candidatos, lo que le valió la entrada en JYPE. En este concurso también participaban Taecyeon y Chansung (miembros actuales de 2PM) de quienes se hizo muy buen amigo, incluso; lloró tras la eliminación de Chansung. *Siempre bromea con el tamaño pequeño de sus ojos y asegura que, aunque odia hacerlo, tiene que recurrir al eyeliner. Incluso, comentó que ha sido víctima de su hermana ya que lo ha maquillado. *Destaca por su “sonrisa de ojos”, y esto ha hecho que le comparen físicamente con Rain. *Su cabello se riza naturalmente, debido a esto era castigado en la escuela ya que pensaban que se hacía la permanente. *Es muy cercano a su compañero de grupo Chansung, ya que ambos estuvieron en "Superstar Survival" y desde aquel momento son amigos, las fans los apodaron como "Channuneo" o "ChanHo". *Lee Hyori es su tipo de mujer ideal, al igual que Scarlett Johansson. *Formó parte de "Let's Go Dream Team 2". *Se rumoró que se había realizado una cirugía plástica para parecerse a Rain, lo cual negó en el programa Win Win. *Durante el programa Win Win, se le preguntó que entre SNSD y Wonder Girl cual grupo era su favorito, a lo que respondió que SNSD, pero aclaró que también le gustaba Wonder Girls. *En el especial de fin de año de la MBC "Bouquet", interpretó "Ain't no Sunshine" de la película "Notting Hill" con la guitarra, sorprendiendo a los presentes por su actuación. *Durante una emisión de "Dream Team 2", un espectador lo grabó dándole un chocolate a Jessica (SNSD), quién era invitada ese día, originando diversos comentarios al respecto. *Es gran amigo de Yoseob (Beast), ya que este era aprendiz de JYP. *Se rumoró que tenía un crush con Hyo Yeon (SNSD) tras unas declaraciones de ella en el talkshow Strong Heart relacionadas con un idol que le gustaba. *Él y Sunhwa (Secret) fueron los presentadores del "CMB Youth Music Festival". Durante el festival una fan captó con su cámara fotográfica como Junho colocó a Sunhwa detrás de su espalda para "protegerla" de un espectáculo de fuegos artificiales, desde este momento sus fans lo llamaron "Gentleman Junho" (caballeroso Junho). *Al parecer es muy popular entre las chicas de After School, ya que en Dream Team 2, durante el "couple game" (juego de pareja); fue quién obtuvo la mayoría de los votos. *Forma parte de la lista "Los 34 idols que más desearías como novio" al igual que sus compañeros Nichkhun y WooYoung. *Junto a Jun. K es considerado el "fashionista" del grupo. *Realiza un cameo en la película "White: The Melody of the Curse" junto a las chicas de After School. *Compuso la canción "Give it to me" para el segundo album de 2PM "Hands Up", la cuál fue eligida para el Ost de la película "Blind". *El actor Hong Suk Chun, una de las pocas celebridades abiertamente homosexuales de Corea, admitió tener una fijación por Junho. *El 15 de febrero de 2012 visitó Etiopía para realizar trabajos de voluntario como parte del proyecto "Global Share Project" de la organización humanitaria World Vision. Durante el viaje conoció a su "hijo adoptivo", un niño a quién ha dado soporte económico durante un año. Sin embargo, vuelve a Corea antes del lapso asignado debido a la repentina muerte del padre de su compañero de grupo Jun.K. *Figura en la lista "Los 10 Mejores Modelos del 2011" ''del portal web TvCF (portal que pública los comerciales publicitarios de corea y designa los favoritos). Otras celebridades como Rain, Yoochun (JYJ), Nichkhun, Jun. K y Wooyoung (compañeros de grupo) se encuentran en el top 10. *Compuso su segunda canción "Move On" para el album especial "Best 2008-2011 in Korea de 2PM", la cual quedó en primer lugar en "Recochoku" momentos luego del lanzamiento. *Participó en el nuevo reality de MBC "Music&Lyrics" junto a la actriz So Eun. Compusieron Sad Love para el drama Feast of the Gods, Junho se encargó de la melodía mientras que So Eun escribió la letra y Lee Jung fue el encargado de la interpretación. *Ha colaborado con el actor taiwanes Vanness Wu en la canción "Invincibility" para el OST del nuevo drama Ti Amo Chocolate, demostrando su gran dominio del mandarín. *Contribuyó en la canción "Girlfriend" escrita por Yenny de Wonder Girls. *Compuso "Be With You" para el álbum solista de su compañero Wooyoung. *Forma parte del equipo de futbol FC Men. Este equipo fue creado para participar en actividades de contribución social y está integrado únicamente por celebridades, siendo su líder Xiah Junsu (JYJ). *La organización World Vision lo designa embajador del programa "24 Hours Famine Experience". Este proyecto consiste en experimentar el hambre que las personas atraviesan en muchas partes del mundo, por tan solo un día. El evento fue realizado en la Plaza del Ayuntamiento el 18 de agosto de 2012. *Su mascota es una gata llamada Ggomaengi, que significa 'chica pequeña'. *Es primo de Kim Sang Wu, un famoso beisbolista coreano. *Hubo rumores de que él y Kim So Eun mantuvieron una relación corta, luego de haber participado en el programa "Music & Lyrics". *Se ha confirmado su debut en la pantalla grande con la película Cold Eyes. *Le encanta los deportes extremos. *Dijo que su punto positivo es que siempre realiza las tareas hasta finalizar. Una vez que empieza a hacer algo, sin duda, lo perfeccionará hasta el final. "Mi estado de ánimo se deja llevar por las condiciones climáticas" expresó respecto su punto negativo. *En el último album japonés de 2PM "Legend of 2PM", hay 4 canciones compuestas por él: Kimi Ga Ireba, For Ever, This is Love y Say Yes que es el solo de él. *La parte favorita de su cuerpo es el mentón. *Junho acostumbra a dormir de lado. *En el último álbum coreano de 2PM "Grown", 3 canciones fueron compuestas por él: Zero Point (원점으로), Go Back (고백) y Love Song. *En el show comeback de 2PM confesó haber tenido serios problemas con su columna y no tiene buenos recuerdos del cuarto de entrenamiento (donde practicaban acrobacias), ya que ahí había tenido una muy fuerte caída. En verano hacía demasiado calor, una vez Junho y Chansung practicaron llevando solamente ropa interior. *En ''"Radio Star" Junho tímidamente admitió que accidentalmente fue quien rompió el brazo de Taecyeon haciendo un pulso, y desde entonces no ha sido capaz de volver a hacer pulsos debido al trauma. *Es el primer miembro de 2PM en debutar en Japón. Enlaces *Perfil (Nate) *Perfil (Naver) *Perfil (Daum) *﻿Twitter Oficial Galería Videografía thumb|left|300px|Bubai-Junho with Van Ness Wu thumb|right|300px thumb|left|300px|Move On-Junho & Wooyoung Categoría:KCantante Categoría:KModelo Categoría:Kbailarin Categoría:KCompositor Categoría:JYP Entertainment